Gwen Flores
is a new main character introduced for Season 4 of Bunk'd. She is a new eccentric camper who has spent her entire life living off the grid. Gwen is played by Scarlett Estevez. History Season 4 Who Da Boss? Lou Da Boss! Gwen is first seen in the beginning of this episode introducing herself and stating she lives "off the grid". She helps find Noah with her tracking skills near the end of the episode. Kikiwaka's Got Talent In Kikiwaka's Got Talent, Gwen befriends Matteo on the night before the talent show, and Matteo hangs out with her for the next day swimming, teaching Gwen a dance he and Finn made, and shooting, which gave Finn and Matteo no time to practice their ventriloquism act that Matteo decided to do because the dance was "too embarrassing". After when Matteo finally returned, Finn got mad and left. On the night of the talent show, Matteo decides to do the dance, and Finn enlists the help of Gwen, fixing the friendship. Yes, Lies, and Tower Escape In Yes, Lies, and Tower Escape, Gwen accidentally breaks a window, leading Destiny to lie to Lou about it. This leads to a web of lies, and in the end, Lou admits she stages some of it (including hiring a girl named Ruby), to punish them. An Udder Disaster In An Udder Disaster, Gwen and Destiny find out that Ava left after a fight with her Mom and either of them have written back. Gwen and Destiny fake an apology letter, leading Ava's Mom, Bonnie to come to camp. When Ava and Bonnie stop the fight, Ava announces she's going home but Gwen and Destiny manage to stop her. Hot Spring Friend Machine In Hot Spring Friend Machine, Gwen learns she is going to school after summer instead of being homeschooled. She admits it is because she can't read well and is afraid people will laugh at her. Destiny and Lou help with her reading and in the end, she can read a whole book. Water Under the Dock In Water Under the Dock, the camp is hosting a square dance and Gwen asks Matteo to be her dance partner. However, when Finn convinces Matteo that Gwen wants to be his girlfriend, Matteo feels uncomfortable and starts avoiding her. After some advice from Lou, Gwen dumps Matteo. However, at the square dance Lou finds out what happened and she concocts a plan to save their friendship. Personality Relationships Quotes * "If this is the grid, put me on it!" (Who da Boss? Lou da Boss!) * "Mosquito moscato." (Hot Spring Friend Machine) * ”Gwen run the world!” (Water Under the Dock) Appearances Season 4 Appearances: 19/77 #Who da Boss? Lou da Boss! #Kikiwaka's Got Talent #Yes, Lies and Tower Escape #An Udder Disaster #Hot Spring Friend Machine #Water Under the Dock #In Your Wildest Screams #Inn Trouble #Lake Rancid #Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place #Mo-Squito Mo Problems #Sore Lou-ser #Lone Wolf #Serfs Up-rising #Summer Winter Wonderland #Cramped Champions #A Tale of Two Stackers #Whatever Floats Your Goat Boat #Snow Cups and Fisticuffs #The S'more, The S'merrier Trivia *As her parents raised her without any form of technology or even indoor plumbing, Gwen finds everything new and fascinating. *It was revealed that Gwen is at Camp Kikiwaka on a scholarship. *Gwen is highly skilled in tracking and hunting. *After only being homeschooled, her parents are sending Gwen to a regular school. *Her favorite doll was Cuddles, a Wood Nymph Dream Effigy. *She has an older brother named Jasper. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Characters